OS Le Dernier Espoir (Reylo)
by La Chapeliere
Summary: Rey a mal. Elle a tellement mal qu’elle a envie d’en crever. Mais pour la première fois depuis qu’elle a mal, Rey sent l’espoir renaître. Elle ne se sent plus seule, plus complètement. SPOILERS TROS !


**23/12/19**

**SPOILERS STAR WARS IX : THE RISE OF SKYWALKER (TROS)**

**Clairement, le Reylo me hante.**

**J'ai écrit cet OS très tard donc je vous avoue que mon cerveau avait du mal à suivre, donc ce texte est pas ouf et sûrement bourré de coquilles. Mais bon, c'est mieux que rien mdr **

**~•~**

Rey a mal. Elle a tellement mal qu'elle a envie d'en crever.

Son regard est rivé sur une branche qui s'est brisée sous le train d'atterrissage du X-Wing de Luke ; cette branche est comme son âme : sectionnée en deux, lacérée. Rey a l'impression qu'on lui a arraché la moitié d'elle-même, et la douleur est si terrassante qu'elle pénètre chaque cellule de son corps, c'est comme si son être entier se mettait à hurler et n'arrêtait plus ; elle a mal. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire pour réduire l'armée de fantômes au silence.

Elle sait que Leia ne voudrait pas la voir dans cet état, elle plus que quiconque, qui était probablement la seule autre personne de la galaxie à avoir connu Ben Solo aussi bien qu'elle et à n'avoir jamais perdu espoir de le sauver. Mais Rey a beau tenter de garder la tête froide, rien n'y fait, elle ne supporte plus de penser, elle ne peut plus réfléchir, elle ne peut plus dormir, elle ne peut plus manger ; Rey ne peut plus rien faire, elle n'a plus aucune force, comme si elle était vide. Elle est physiquement présente sur la base de la Résistance, mais elle sait qu'elle n'est jamais rentrée avec eux ; indéniablement, une partie d'elle est morte sur Exegol au moment où ce vide glacé et tourmenté s'est substitué à la chaleur des lèvres de Ben et à la fermeté de son étreinte. Inéluctablement, l'équilibre déjà instable qu'il y avait en elle s'est effondré à l'instant où elle a senti le corps de Ben s'évanouir et ne lui laisser que des larmes, des abysses et une tunique ravagée par l'usure des combats.

Rey fixe cette branche sous le train d'atterrissage, mais son regard est ailleurs, loin, perdu ; irrémédiablement, comme elle. Elle n'a pas besoin de baisser la tête pour connaître chaque détail du tissus, elle le sens en glissant la pulpe de ses doigts sur l'email rugueux et dans le poids insurmontable qu'il fait peser sur elle. Rey serre contre son corps les vêtements de Ben comme s'ils étaient ce qui l'empêche de se lever, comme s'ils étaient trop lourd pour qu'elle puisse bouger. Ce n'est pas ça, ce n'est pas ce qui la tient clouée au sol ; la culpabilité la paralyse, la honte, la colère, le déni, rien, le vide, l'absence de tout. Rey ne ressent plus rien à part le néant dans sa définition la plus simple, et derrière elle, qui mordent ses chairs par leurs échos amers, une armada de voix vengeresses lui hurlent tout ce qu'elle se refuse à accepter. C'est elle, tout est sa faute. _Tu as tué Ben. C'était ton âme-sœur, vos noms étaient gravés dans la Force, et tu l'as tué. _

Rey perçois la caresse d'une bourrasque de vent balayer sur elle des feuilles morte et la moiteur de la forêt, mais elle reste aussi immuable et glacée qu'une statue ; ces statues qui se dressaient comme la fatalité dans les entrailles d'Exegol. La tête lui tourne, ses sens se dérobent, et pendant un instant, elle se revoit à terre, le corps en feu, l'odeur du sang si forte dans ses narines qu'elle en devine le goût, la main de Ben contre son flanc, une planète entière qui semble s'effondrer autour d'eux, et son sourire. Une nausée subite lui retourne les viscères. Ce sourire était celui de la paix, celui de la liberté ; il était si rempli d'espoir que pendant un bref instant, Rey avait cru qu'ils avaient gagné. Tout le monde avait gagné sauf elle.

Elle, elle avait tout perdu, de son identité jusqu'à son âme.

Rey est hantée par les horreurs de la guerre, et surtout, elle est hantée par ce parfum de victoire et de communion qui embrase toute la galaxie. Chaque visage est déformé par un bonheur si immensément grand qu'elle est incapable de les reconnaître, elle pensait qu'être auprès de ses amis, sa nouvelle famille, serait suffisant pour panser ses plaies. Mais chaque seconde de plus au cœur de cette félicitée volubile l'enfonce vers un gouffre d'auto-destruction qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru réel au fond d'elle, jamais auparavant. Rey a souvent eu mal, mais jamais comme aujourd'hui ; tout ce qu'elle voit, elle, c'est la silhouette de ses parents s'effaçant dans les glaces d'Ach-To pour lui montrer à quelle point elle est seule, la figure de Han éclairée par l'incandescente lame du sabre laser qui transperce sa poitrine, Luke qui semble ravagé par la honte de ses actions, Leia qui porte tous les sanglots de l'univers dans ses prunelles sans jamais faillir, mais qui frémit quand on mentionne son fils, et Ben, Ben qui sourit, Ben qui murmure son nom et puis qui disparaît. Évanoui. En un instant, tout qui s'effondre.

Lorsqu'elle était persuadée de haïr Ben Solo, Rey ne réalisait pas que la seule chose qui pouvait la pousser à se battre encore et toujours était de savoir que Kylo Ren était le masque d'un enfant brisé en quête d'identité comme elle l'avait toujours été, qu'il était comme elle et qu'il vivait. Tant qu'il vivait, Rey avait un combat à mener, elle avait une destination finale, un avenir à ses côtés. Même lorsqu'elle était persuadée de le haïr, c'était de savoir qu'en un instant la Force pouvait les connecter comme si l'espace entre eux avait été réduit à néant, c'était de savoir que même en tentant de la rallier à sa cause, il la comprenait, ressentait ce qu'elle ressentait, était en _elle_ comme elle était en lui, c'était de savoir qu'il était le seul être de l'univers qui la regardait et la voyait vraiment qui la gardait solide sur ses appuis, la tête haute, le regard fixe. Ben est mort, et Rey a un trou noir qui s'est creusé dans sa poitrine. Ben est mort, et elle l'a tué.

Cette litanie incessante l'a figée dans le temps et l'espace comme pour la condamner à poursuivre sans n'être plus jamais, et pendant les heures les plus sombres, celles où Rey s'abandonne complètement aux affres de sa pénitence, elle regrette de ne pas s'être tuée dans les profondeurs d'Exegol à l'instant où Ben a disparu, où elle s'est retrouvée seule ; avant qu'on ne la cherche et qu'on ne la pousse à devenir quelqu'un qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais supporter. Ben et elle avaient été, depuis le début et sans même le savoir, les garants d'un équilibre fragile au sein de l'univers, une dyade dans la Force qui les empêchait de songer à quoi que ce soit sans penser à l'autre et sans sentir sa présence. Maintenant Ben, est mort.

Comment est-elle censée garder la balance en équilibre, maintenant qu'on lui a pris la moitié d'elle-même ?

La branche craque sous le crissement d'une botte, quelqu'un vient de marcher dessus. Rey ne lève pas les yeux, elle en est incapable. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait cessé de respirer.

« Rey »

Finn se tient face à elle, poings sur les hanches, et elle devine à cette raideur dans ses jambes qu'il a beaucoup de choses à dire mais qu'il se retient, tant son inquiétude pour elle le ronge. Bien sûr elle n'est pas stupide, elle sait qu'elle n'est pas la seule à souffrir, et qu'elle est source de questionnements pour beaucoup de Résistants depuis leur retour à la base quelques semaines auparavant. Elle le sait. Mais quoi qu'elle fasse, dans sa tête, c'est silence radio. Rien ne réponds à ses appel de détresse, et elle se noie. Elle suffoque.

« Rey s'il te plaît, parle moi »

Dans une vaine tentative d'attirer son attention, Finn s'assoit sur la souche d'arbre à côté d'elle et se tourne dans sa direction. Mais comme hypnotisée, Rey continue de fixer le sol. La branche a disparu dans les hautes herbes.

« Ça fait des semaines qu'on revenus et que tu te renfermes sur toi-même. On ne peut même plus te parler, tu es complètement en autarcie et tout le monde s'inquiète... on ne veut pas perdre la réplique de notre Jedi préférée, après tout »

Sa tentative d'humour reste sans réponse, et à l'entente de ce mot maudit qu'elle avilit, Rey est prise d'une crispation nerveuse et ses poings se referment plus durement sur ce qu'elle tient et qui lui reste de la tunique de Ben. Finn le voit, et au dégoût sur sa figure, déglutit avec difficulté. S'il est clair qu'il n'a jamais apprécié Kylo Ren de son vivant pour toutes les horreurs qu'il a pu commettre, il sait que sa mort a rompu quelque chose en Rey, quelque chose de précieux qui le dépasse largement. Il ne saurait pas l'expliquer et n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là, mais Finn sait dans une intuition que le lien qui les unissait était unique. Vital.

Et voir à quel point cela semble avoir ravagé la jeune femme lui brise le cœur.

« Rey... rien de ce qui s'est passé sur Exegol n'était de ta faute... »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'est assise ici ; et Rey ne se rappelle même pas depuis combien de temps elle est là, tant sa notion du temps a éclaté ; elle tourne la tête vers autre chose et son regard quitte son point fixe. Aussitôt qu'il se plante dans celui de Finn, sa dureté le frappe et il en reste coi, tout bêtement incapable de le soutenir. Il y a trop de douleur dans l'ébène de ses iris, et Finn est incapable de l'envisager.

« Si » murmure-t-elle, « c'était ma faute. Ben s'est sacrifié pour le ramener. C'est moi qui l'ai tué. Tous ceux qui sont morts le sont par ma faute, parce que je n'ai pas su être celle que j'aurais dû devenir »

« Rey... on ne peut pas tous les sauver... tous ceux qui sont morts le sont en conscience. Ils avaient choisi d'être là, au risque de périr, et certains d'entre eux méritaient leur sort. Certains sont venus sur Exegol pour y mourir, pour trouver le pardon... »

Il veut poser sa main sur son épaule, mais se ravise. Rey lui semble si fragile toute à coup que c'est comme si un souffle trop brusque risquait de la faire tomber en cendres. Un rictus amer fait frémir ses lèvres. Son regard retourne vers le sol.

« Mais pas Ben. Ben méritait mieux que ça »

Un silence infini semble les séparer comme une gorge, et Finn ne sait pas quoi faire. Il se sent impuissant et il hait cela.

« Je sens sa présence »

La voix de Rey est calme, posée, lisse comme un cours d'eau. Et son calme apparent ne fait que renforcer le chaos qui se débat en elle.

« Je le sens, dans la Force. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché la moitié de mon être, et pourtant il est encore là, je le sens, comme si il était là. Mais chaque fois que j'approche ma main, il s'évapore... et il réapparaît chaque fois un peu plus loin, plus flou, plus tangent... c'est comme une course poursuite sans fin, Finn. Peu importe combien je me déchire à lui courir après, je ne l'atteins jamais, il finit toujours par s'évanouir »

La voix de Rey vacille sur le dernier mot. Elle a mal. Elle a la tête qui tourne.

« Est-ce tu sais à quel point c'est douloureux de courir sans cesse après un fantôme, une chose qui t'es essentielle, tout en sachant que tu ne pourras plus jamais l'effleurer ? »

Il ne répond pas. Il ne peut pas répondre.

Résigné, Finn se lève et observe la jeune femme un moment, sans rien dire. Rey ne le regarde plus, elle fixe quelque chose au loin et il a l'impression de ne plus exister. Dépité, il s'éloigne, sans savoir que derrière lui, c'est ce fameux fantôme qui vient apparaître, comme pour la tourmenter. Ben solo est là, debout, immaculé, le regard doux et compréhensif, et il fixe Rey avec une telle puissance qu'elle a l'impression qu'elle va se dissoudre sous l'assaut de ses prunelles. Rey le sent comme à la fois si proche qu'elle pourrait le toucher, et si loin d'elle qu'elle en crèverait presque.

_Tu n'es pas seule, Rey. _

La jeune femme se refuse à le regarder ; désespérément elle cherche la branche dans les hautes herbes, tout pourvu que son regard ne croise pas celui de ce fantôme qui la hante.

_Tu n'as jamais été seule. Je ne t'ai pas laissé une seule seconde, Rey._

« Va-t'en... » susurre-t-elle entre deux souffles. « Laisse moi... »

Il ne bouge pas, et la regarde sans faillir. Il a l'air si réel qu'elle voudrait en mourir.

_Je suis là pour toi, Rey. Sois patiente. _

Et soudain, le barrage cédant, elle lève les yeux sans sa direction et son corps tout entier est secoué par un spasme quasi sismique. Les graviers autour d'elle se soulèvent lorsque son hurlement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Tu es mort ! Rien n'est réel, tu es mort, Ben ! »

Il plisse les yeux.

_Ce n'est pas contre moi que tu es en colère. C'est contre toi-même. Tu ne m'as pas tué Rey. Tu m'as sauvé._

« Arrête... tais-toi... je t'en prie, tais-toi. Tu es mort sur Exegol, Ben... je veux juste que la douleur se taise... »

Un sourire mystérieux lui répond, un sourire si pur qu'elle le voit presque comme s'il est palpable. Il ne répond rien, et la connexion s'interrompt à l'instant où Poe traverse son spectre. Ben disparaît aussi subitement qu'il est apparu et laisse place au nouveau général de la résistance, qui brasse l'air avec un air colérique. Dans son dos, Finn observe la scène, et Rey tente de recouvrir le maximum de contenance. Elle veut prétendre que tout va bien, pendant un instant, mais personne n'est dupe, et certainement pas ses meilleurs amis. Alors elle abandonne l'idée.

« Dis moi Rey, qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris dans 'on a besoin de toi au centre de commandement' ? »

La jeune femme passe une main lasse sur son visage. Poe, courroucé, croise les bras.

« Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas entendu... »

Balayant son excuse de la main, il n'arrive pas à retenir un semblant de sourire qui l'intrigue. Il l'air d'avoir quelque chose d'important à dire.

« Ramène tes fesses Jedis au camp, Rey. Un vaisseau de patrouille est entré dans le système il y a une dizaine de minutes, avec des nouvelles des confins de la bordure extérieure. Ils ont ramené quelqu'un d'Exegol »

Soudain, Rey se redresse, son cœur manque un battement. Le sourire de Ben lui réapparaît, et un trouble profond s'immisce en elle, elle doute. Rey a mal, et pourtant, pendant une fraction de seconde, le tumulte dans son esprit se tait. Une voix l'appelle, un souffle chaud balaie sa nuque et un murmure indistinct lui fait écho.

_Rey_.

Poe abat ses deux mains sur les épaules de la jeune et plante son regard dans le sien. Jamais dans sa vie Rey n'a ressentit une plénitude aussi béate que lorsqu'elle interprète le soucis dans l'expression du pilote. Un silence ineffable fait table-rase de toute pensée rationnelle. Rey se met littéralement en pause.

« Il est vivant, Rey. Ils ont trouvé Ben Solo sur Exegol et ils le ramènent à la base »

Et Rey s'effondre. Elle a mal. Elle a tellement mal qu'elle a envie d'en crever. Mais pour la première fois depuis qu'elle a mal, Rey sent l'espoir renaître. Elle ne se sent plus seule, plus complètement.

Peut être que finalement, la Force avait été avec elle depuis le tout début...


End file.
